Asami and Korra Radio Show
by Angel Cry13
Summary: Korra and Asami is starting their own radio show. Is this a bad idea or a great one. Also while their feeling towards each other will grow or crash down? Korra X Asami Also reader special, I am looking for help and some OC. more info in the first chapter (Re-uploaded)
1. Chapter 1

**The XXX Bending Radio Show**

Korra: Umm... is this thing on? (tapping the mic)

Asami: Yes, yes it's on. Now stop tapping the damn mic!

Korra: Oh umm... Good. So Hello listeners this your host on the new radio show ummm... (Sound of paper moving around follow by a whisper) Asami, where is the paper that have the new of the show?

Asami: (sigh) Welcome to the XXX Bending Radio show

Korra: Huh? You got to be kidding? Why is it call like that?

Asami: I don't know.

Korra: But it's your idea to start a radio show.

Asami: Yea and I told you come up with a bloody title.

Korra: ...oh umm... I forgot...

Asami: Yea so I came up with the idea for the title.

Korra: Ok, but why XXX Bending?

Asami: It just ummm... came to me?

Korra: Were you looking at those dirty books again?

Asami: NO! And get the grin off of your face!

Korra: Hahahahahaha... Oh my... hahahahaha... Are you kidding me?

Asami: Shut it! Come on we need to start the show

Korra: Hahahaha... ok ok... haha.. just let me catch my breath... oh man that's funny...

Asami: I am thinking this is a bad idea. (slam head against the desk)

Korra: Calm down, it's not like they don't know our real name.

Asami: You just said my name earlier!

Korra: oooh... ummm... sorry?

Asami: Let's just start it.

Korra: Ok.. (clear throat) Hello everyone, I'm DJ Bending.

Asami: And I'm Gear Heart

Korra & Asami: This is XXX Bending

Korra: This is our first radio show. Here to talk about what's happening around the world and what's going on today.

Asami: Yep and giving the you least music as well.

Korra: Also we bring you interview by famous people that we and you know.

What?

Asami: Who do we know that is famous?

Korra: Well ummm... there is... We can get some famous people to come here and interview them.

Asami: Neat, but what are going to do for the our first show?

Korra: I have no idea. We interview each other or some of friends.

Asami: Sound like a plan. I'll call someone in and you just get the questions ready. (Grabbing the phone)

Korra: (Grabbing paper and pen) For now let's go on a break. Ummm... (pressing buttons, ringing, honking, farting, moaning)

Asami: ... You don't listen when I was explaining you how to use the console ...

Korra: Nope

Asami: Not even ten minutes into the show and I already want to replace you.

Please enjoy these ads and music and will return from your break.

_Ladies and gentlemen, benders and non-benders today we have wonderful news for you. Future Industries is releasing a new line of Satomoblies called "Unicorn" The Unicorn is the line for cars that is made for speed while looking good. The first car that can reach close to 90 mph. Sellers is calling the Unicorn a sport car. If you want a car that looks good and drives like wolf-bat out feeling out of hell then the Unicorn is for you indeed._

(Music was playing until it was suddenly cut off)

Korra: Oh wow, I can see why Asami read this kind of stuff. (page being turn) OH WOW... I didn't know you can bend that way... What the... You can't do that with a wrench... can you? (page being turn) Hahahahaha... "You have wonderful pair of headlights"... hahaha... What kind of pick up line is that?

(The door suddenly open, follow by foot steps)

Asami: KORRA! You're on the air!

Korra: I. . . I am?

Asami: (points at the blinking red light) Korra, I'm going to kill you!

(the sound of chair being knocked over and paper fly around while angry yelling)

((Well I hope you enjoy the preview of this chapter and I hope you will like it enough that more will come. Also I need help on naming the radio show and some OC that would be like to be interview in this show. The title have to be something steampunk or Avatar related and the same with your OC. If found what I like, your name will be on the next chapter.))


	2. Chapter 2

**Gear Heart & DJ Bending**

Korra: Hello everyone. This your host DJ Bending.

Asami: And your co-host, Gear Heart

Korra: Yea, the perverted one.

Asami: I AM NOT A PERVERT!

Korra: Then why are you reading those dirty books and comics?

Asami: . . . I hate you. . .

Korra: Hahahaha. . . no you don't. Anyway, today we got a new name for the radio show.

Asami: Yea, after a long night of thinking up of a good name. Also countless yelling and throwing things around. We finally name our show. . .

Korra & Asami: Metal Gear

Asami: Yep, that name just roll off the tongue.

Korra: It make you think of something big and dangers.

Asami: . . .huh?

Korra: Yea like umm. . . Tank.

Asami: Tank?

Korra: Yea, a tank that can walk!

Asami: .Why a walking tank?

Korra: Because it's cool. If I have a walking tank, I would name it Metal Gear Rex.

Asami: Where did the "Rex" part come from?

Korra: I don't know, but it sounded much more cooler. Metal. Gear. Rex

Asami: Metal Gear Rex. . . Some time I wonder why I . . . SNAKE!?

Korra: Huh! Where?

Asami: (jump on top of her chair) There! Get the Snake!

Korra: With what!? (moving stuff around while trying to find the snake.)

Asami: Something Solid. Something hard and Solid to get the Snake

Korra: How did it enter the studio?

Asami: How should I know? Why don't ask it!?

Korra: (moving a few boxes) I found it. It was under a box.

Asami: Aaaaah. . . get it away from me! Use something hard or something.

Korra: Ummm. . . Umm . . . (bend water from her drink and splash it on the snake)

Asami: I something Solid, not Liquid! What would Liquid do to a Snake?

Korra: Well your yelling is not helping here!?

Asami: Just get the Snake! Get it, get it get!

Korra: Where is it?

Asami: It went under the box again! It's under the box. Get the Snake, get the Snaaaaake!

Korra: (move more boxes) Ok I got it. Hey there little guy.

Asami: Ok good. Now get rid of it.

Korra, why are you looking at me like that?

Oh no. Don't you fucking dare!

Korra: Aww... I think this little guy want to give you a kiss.

Asami: If you get that thing near me, I will grab my glove and shock you to death!

Korra: Ok ok, jeez. (opened the window and closed it) There see, little guy is gone.

Asami: (climb off the chair) Good, now let's start. Today we have a guest for today show.

Korra: Yep, he's from the Fire Ferret and former boyfriend. . .

Asami: Former? You two broke up?

Korra: Yea, you didn't know?

Asami: Well no. The way you two look, I thought you two will be together for like ever.

Korra: Yea. Same here, but it didn't last long. Beside I think we're better off as friends an way.

Asami: I see. . . So are you seeing anyone right now?

Korra: No, why?

Asami: Just asking. Anyway, our guest today is Mako.

Korra: First let's go do our break and bring him. Gear Heart, cut to the ads

_HEY, do you like bacon? Do you like bacon on your on all of your foods? Than what are you doing sitting down and listening to this? Go to my Diner, E.M.T. There we have bacon and beer and more bacon. Made from out fire bending cook that cooks all the bacon mixed with different kind of food. All kinds of food like Chicken Curry with bacon. Why bacon? Why not!? Bacon is good for you and good for your soul. Come by and get your daily bacon. Everyone is welcome, even haters. Yes haters, you're welcome to eat some bacon so stop hating, you haters. We got bacon strips, candy bacon strips and gay bacon strips. We got all kinds of bacon so come down here to E.M.T. Now come down here and get bacon. If don't come here than your hating for no reason and your lame. _

Korra: Welcome back. Here with us is Mako. Say hi to them

Mako: Hi everyone

Asami: As you all know, he is an member of Fire Ferret. So tell our listener about yourself.

Mako: Well like you said, I'm an member of Fire Ferret. I have younger brother name Bolin. He is kind of a goof ball, but he's a nice guy.

Korra: Where is he anyway?

Mako: I have no idea.

Asami: Well he must be busy with something.

Mako: So what do I here?

Korra: As a guest and do some Q&A.

Mako: Sound easy enough. Ok what's your first question?

Asami: How did it feel to date the Avatar?

Korra: Don't answer that!?

Mako: Chill, Korra. I won't say anything stupid. Dating the Avatar was great for awhile. It was different in a good way. However it didn't last long.

Asami: Oh? Why is that?

Korra: Because it didn't feel right. I mean, I do love him in all, but it didn't feel right.

Mako: So we decided to just be good friends. No harm done and that's about it.

Asami: Are you sure it wasn't the fact that he listen to that one radio show?

Mako: Ummm. . . Asami, what are you talking about?

Korra: Oh no, no. However I was surprise when I found out that he listen to that.

Mako: Listen to what?

Korra: Oh don't play dumb, Mako. You know what we're talking about.

Asami: Oh my, are you blushing?

Mako: I. . . I have no clue what you're talking about!

Korra: Listeners did you know that Mako . . .

Mako: Korra, don't you dare tell them!

Korra: Calm down, there is no reason to be a shame.

Asami: She's right. There is nothing wrong of you listening to My Little Liger.

Mako: I don't listen to My Little Liger.

Korra: Than why do you have some of their comic and plushie.

Asami: Yea, you have a plushie of that one character. What's her name?

Mako: Dashing Claws. . .

Korra: So you admit that you listen to it?

Mako: Yes, I listen and read My Little Liger. Beside it's a good show.

Asami: True, I read a few of their books.

Korra: When she is not reading those dirty ones.

Asami: Shut it. At least you're not one of those hardcore fans that "scratch" to the dirty one.

Mako: Oh. I know what you're talking about. Yea I don't know why someone would take a good show and turn it into something dirty. I never understand that.

Korra: That's seem kind of wrong. I mean I can understand if someone draw them in human form, but in liger form is kind of creepy.

Mako: Yea, but the show is really good. At first, I didn't like it, but it slowly grew on me. So any more question?

Korra: I got a few.

Mako: Ok shoot.

Korra: Any plans for the pro-bending?

Mako: Well we're planning on getting some new gear, but you know we're low on cash. So I been thinking starting a fund raiser to help get some new gear and fix the ring as well.

Korra: Huh? What happen to our sponsor?

Asami: Well. . . my father was in charge of that. . . And it's hard to do that when he is in jail. . .

Korra: Oh I see.

Asami: So how are you going to do this?

Mako: I been thinking about a bake sell or something.

Korra: (suddenly got up from her seat) I got it!

Asami: Oh what is it?

Korra: A cook off. We get two chefs to have a cooking contest. The people that buy the ticket will go see it live and the money we go to the Fire Ferret.

Mako: That's sound pretty good, but who will be the chefs?

Asami: Yea and you know we have to pay them to do this.

Korra: I got that covered. I will be in the contest. You always say that my cooking is good.

Asami: I don't know, DJ. I mean you're no cook.

Korra: Oh like you can cook.

Asami: When Mako and I dated. He said he love my cooking.

Korra: Oh really? Mako, who is the best chef?

Mako: Umm. . .

Asami: Yea, who?

Korra: I mean you love my hamburger curry.

Asami: Because curry is too easy to make. I mean even an kid make that. Besides, I know that Mako loves my lobster-stuffed beef tenderloin with bearnaise Sauce.

Korra: Will I know that he loves my spicy chicken fried rice.

Asami: Please, he can't wait to eat my chocolate stout cupcake.

Korra: Oh how about the time you enjoy eating my strawberry pie?

Asami: It was good, you got to admit you love tasting my cherry cream pie.

Korra: It tasty, however I know you love the way I make my ice cream pie. Oh the way you beg me to make you ice cream pie.

Asami: Thinking about it now is kind of making my mouth drool about . . .

Korra: . . .

Mako: . . .

Asami: . . .

Asami, Korra, Mako: . . .

Mako: Are we still talking about food?

Asami: Umm. . . yes?

Korra: What were you thinking about?

Asami: Eating more of your yummy pie.

Korra: Well I will cook some when we do the contest. I will make some for tonight as well.

Asami: I will do the same. Must get ready for the cook off.

Mako: You're in it as well?

Asami: Yea, to see who is the better cook.

Mako: Who will be the judge?

Korra: The fans. We will pick four random people that goes to the contest. Our main judge will be Mako.

Mako: Why me?

Korra: Because you ate both our cooking and I want to know who is the better chef. Asami or I.

Asami: I know the money will go to the Fire Ferret, but what would winner get?

Korra: We will talk about that later. Ok listeners, Gear Heart and I will do a cooking contest to see who is the better chef. All ticket sells will go to fixing up the gym and the Fire Ferret. We will post more info in the newspaper. Until next time, this is DJ Bending . . .

Asami: Gear Heart

Mako: And guess star, Mako

Korra: signing off. . . (flips a switch)

Asami: That went well.

Mako: Indeed, well I have to go and make plans for the contest. (walks towards the door. Opens and closes the door)

Asami: So Korra. What's the prize if one of us win the contest?

Korra: Hmm. . . The loser have to be the winner slave for a month.

Asami: You got to be kinding. . .

Korra: I'm not. It might be fun for you being my maid for a month

Asami: I don't want to be your slave.

Korra: Well I don't want be your slave. Knowing you, you might make me wear some kind of maid outfit.

Asami: (fake caughing) N-no. . . don't be silly. I won't make you wear such a perverted outfit.

Korra: I didn't say anything about a perverted outfit. Are you thinking about something dirty again?

Asami: NO! I like I ever imagine seeing you wear a maid outfit with a mini skirt. Having you calling me mistress and having you do what I say. Ordering you around like telling you to give me a nice body wash or giving me a warm oil massage

Korra: Perv.

Asami: Oh shut up. Beside I don't want be your slave. You might order me to. . . Korra, are we still on the air?

Korra: Of course not. I flip the switch off

Asami: Than why is the "On Air" sign is still on!?

Korra: . . . Oh crap!

Asami: I swear, when I win, you are going to pay for this!? Now turn it off NOW!?

((**Chapter two of their radio show is over. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if I took long. Please review and keep an look for more of my work that will soon to come out soon like first Transformers story and more.))**


End file.
